parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof and Movie-spoof of "Alvin & The Chipmunks". Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Alvin Seville *Luke Ross as Simon Seville *Davis Cleveland as Theodore Seville *G. Hannelius as Brittany Miller *Skai Jackson as Jeanette Miller *Trinitee Stokes as Eleanor Miller *Ralphscoe as Dave Seville *Nikki as Miss Miller *Cream the Rabbit as Claire *Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke and lots more! Episodes The Bradley Steven Perry Show *Good Neighbor/Jokes *Ostrich/Self-Preservation *Squares/Glass *Sam Valiant, Private Nose/The Chair *Overworked Gabe/The West *Bradley's Curse/The Baseball *Bradley's Alter-Ego/The Bathtub *Stanley the Eagle/The Wife *Fancy/Flight *Sam Valiant: Real Estate/The Baby *Dude Ranch/The Stove *Camping Trip/Music *Bentley Van Rolls/First Aid *The Whistler/Electricity *Lovesick Dave/Egypt *Jungle Rhythm/The Bed *Davis' Dog/The Telephone *Hillbilly Son/Do-it-Yourself *Little League/The Time Machine *Eagle in Love/The Shoe *Bradley's Studio/Physical Fitness *Haunted House/The Ship *Sir Gabe/This is Your Life *Good Manners /The Birthday Party *Eagle Music/Self-Defense *Disc Jockey/Crashcupland Bradley & The Boymunks *The B-Team *The Girlipettes *Uncle Harry *Rock 'n' Robot *The Television Stars *The Cruise *The Boymunks Story *Mr. Fabulous *Grandpa and Grandma Seville *Unidentified Flying Boymunk *Mother's Day *The Boyd-Punks *From Here to Fraternity *Urban Boymunk *The Incredible Shrinking Dave *Angelic Bradley *The Trouble With Nanny *The Bully Ballet *Bradley... and the Boymunk *Swiss Family Boymunks *Santa Harry *A Dog's Best Friend Is His Boymunk *The Curse of Lontiki *Baseball Heroes *Mary the Best Boymunk Win *The Boymunk Who Bugged Me *Rich and Infamous *Don't Be a Vidiot *A Horse, of Course *The Camp Calomine Caper *Lights, Camera, Gabe *Some Entrancing Evening *The Picture of Health *The Victrola Awards *Royalty Received *Gone Fishin *Setting the Record Straight *Father's Day Muffins *Bradley on Ice *Operation Davis *The Gang's All Here *Snow Job *Maids in Japan *My Fair Girlipette *New, Improved Luke Ross *The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth *Guardian Boymunk *Carsick *Hat Today Gone Tomorrow *Snow Wrong *Film Flam *The Secret Life of Dave Seville *Who Ghost There? *Romancing Miss Stone *A Boy Off the Old Tooth *Three Alarm Gabe *Sisters *Good Old Luke *The Boymunks Go to Washington *Soccer to Me *Every Boymunk Tells A Story *A Little Worm in the Big Apple *Staying Afloat *The Girlpette Story *The Prize Isn't Right *The Gold of My Dreams *Mind Over Matterhorn *Gabe's Oldest Fan *Help Wanted: Mommy *Teevee or Not Teevee *A Rash of Babies *Whatever Happened to Ralphscoe? *Luke Ross, Superstar *Miss Miller's Big Gambl *Sweet Smell of Success *Cinderella? Cinderella! *Experiment in Error *How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? *Middle-Aged Davey *I Love L.A. *Boymunk Vice *Hooping It Up *Back to Ralphscoe's Future *Tell It to the Judge *Sincerely Davis *My Pharaoh Lady *Luke Ross Says *When the Boys Are Down *Bradley, Bradley, Bradley! *Ralphscoe's Dream Cabin *Old Friends *The Mystery of Boymunk Manor *Ask Bradley *Flynn Lucks Out *Big Dreams *Island Fever *Just One of the Girls *Goin' Down to Dixie The Boymunks *Dreamlighting *Elementary, My Dear Luke *The Bunch Brunch Crunch Club *Food for Thought *Wings Over Siesta Grande *Treasure Island *Boymunkmania *Grounded Boymunk *Bradley's Angels *Lizzie's Regrets *Bradley in Analysis *Ralphscoe's Getting Married *No Boymunk Is an Island *Babysitter Fright Night *Bradley's Summer Job *Once Upon a Crime *The Phantom *Mad About Gabe *Julie's Visit *Uncle Adventure *Luck O' The Boymunks *Davis Cleveland and Juliet *Quarterback in Curlers *The Wall *The Amazing Boymunks *Davis' Life as a Dog *Queen of the High School *Psychic Bradley *A Special Kind of Champion *Bradley's Obsession *Bradley's Not So Super Hero *Ralphscoe's Wonderful Life *Cookie Chomper III *Home Sweet Home *All Worked Up *Nightmare on Seville Street *Thinking Cap Trap Sean Roche *Bye, George *A Day in the Life *Like Father, Like Son *Dr. Luke Ross and Mr. Heartthrob *Too Hip to Be Ralphscoe *Hearts and Flowers *Maltese Boymunk *Dear Diary *Unfair Science *Shaking the Family Tree *Inner Dave *The Legend of Sleeping G Hannelius *Three Boymunks and a Puppy *Phantom Of The Rock Opera *The Return Of Uncle Adventure *The Princess and the Pig *Bradley in Neverland *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll The Boymunks Go to the Movies *Back to Our Future *Bigger! *Kong! *Batboymunk *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Super Duper Final Frontier *Roboboymunk *S.T. the Space Traveler *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation *Boy Tracy *Gremlionis *Sploosh *Happy, We Shrunk the Adults BRAAAAADLEEEEEY!!! and The Boymunks * The Boymunk Specials and Movies *A Boymunk Christmas (Christmas) *I Love The Boymunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) *A Boymunk Reunion (Boymunks' Mother Vinny) *Kids All-Stars to the Rescue (Cartoon Crossover) *Rockin' Through the Decades (The Boymunks' Past) *Trick or Treason (Halloween) *A Boydmunk Celebration (Thanksgiving) *The Easter Boymunk (Easter) *The Boymunk Adventure *Bradley and the Boymunks Meet Frankenstein *Bradley and the Boymunks Meet the Wolfman *Little Bradley and the Mini-Boymunks *Bradley and the Boymunks *Bradley and the Boymunks: The Sweetquel *Bradley and the Boymunks: Hipwrecked *Bradley and the Boymunks: The Road Boys Gallery Baby_steps_2.JPG|Bradley Steven Perry as Alvin Seville Luke Ross as Simon Seville.png|Luke Ross as Simon Seville Flynn Jones as Theodore Seville.JPG|Davis Cleveland as Theodore Seville ghcharliec089.jpg|G. Hannelius as Brittany Miller Skai Jackson.jpg|Skai Jackson as Jeanette Miller emea_kcu_cc_judy__r_0.jpg|Trinitee Stokes as Elanor Miller maxresdefaultRalphscoe.jpg|Ralphscoe as Dave Seville Nikki as snow white by nikkdisneylover8390-d9ph83t.jpg|Nikki as Miss Miller Cream the rabbit by terrarita-d4zk6cl.png|Cream the Rabbit as Claire Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke.jpg|Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke Samantha.png|Samantha as Samantha Malcolm-malcolm-in-the-middle-33505150-1024-768.png|Malcolm Wilkerson as Miles Category:Movie-spoof Category:A Chipmunk Christmas Spoofs Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Eli Wages TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Specials Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs